Simfoni
by Yukitarina
Summary: Dia menyukai gelap bukan karena gelap adalah gelap. Tetapi karena gelap adalah antonim dari terang. Layu adalah antonim dari mekar. Gugur adalah antonim dari semi. Semi yang menyakiti...


A/N: Temen-temen, semangat ya...

Disclaimer: I don't own SS chara

*

**Simfoni**

Yukitarina

*

Akan gelap. Pekat. Hitam. Kalau saja tidak ada aura biru muda yang menguar dari diri pemuda rupawan bertuksedo putih itu. Auranya memberikan cahaya dalam ruangan itu, cukup terang untuk menyiram _grand piano_ berwarna _ivory_ yang ia mainkan. Jari-jarinya yang lentik menari di atas tuts, membentuk sebuah melodi kelam. _Moonlight Sonata 1st Movement_ milik Beethoven.

Alunan piano yang membahana itu begitu paralel dengan keadaan di luar, di tepi laut dekat mansionnya. Para wisatawan di tepi lautan menitikkan air mata, tenggelam oleh not-not sedih yang ditekan dengan luwes oleh sang tuan rumah.

Pemuda berambut biru laut itu—Poseidon, Julian Solo, Neptune, dewa lautan, terserah—begitu menghayati permainannya. Matanya sesekali terpejam, ikut mendengarkan simfoni yang mengingatkannya pada keputusasaan, perih, hina, mata air yang telah mengering, daun-daun_ maple_ berguguran, mendung, lamunan hampa, abu-abu, masa lalu tanpa tawa, lautan yang kesepian, perih.

Kesedihan.

Simfoni yang menyedihkan. Dan mengingatkannya pada kesedihan.

Tiba-tiba saja alunan piano itu terdistorsi oleh suara lain. Suara sayatan dawai.

Sambil terus memainkan pianonya, Poseidon menoleh perlahan, dengan seksama mendengarkan suara gesekan biola yang semakin mendekat. Aura biru mudanya akhirnya menerangi rambut hitam pekat, mata hijau zamrud, dan tuksedo klasik berwarna hitam.

Hades. Memainkan biola dengan khidmat.

Kini dua jenis alat musik memenuhi udara. Piano dan biola. Sama-sama melantunkan _Moonlight Sonata_. Poseidon membiarkan saudaranya duduk dengan mengesankan di atas _grand piano_ putihnya, memamerkan permainan biola yang lembut.

Tapi kelembutan itu begitu mengerikan….dan sangat berbeda dengan alunan piano saudaranya. Permainan Hades sungguh mengingatkan Poseidon akan darah, perang, pembunuhan, cabikan, teriakan, jeritan, sekarat, bahaya, penjarahan, api, kejahatan, kegelapan mutlak, angkara murka, brutalisme, taring, gagak hitam berkoak, pohon kering kerontang.

Kematian.

Simfoni yang mematikan. Dan menawarkan kematian.

Sama seperti alunan piano Poseidon, gesekan biola Hades juga paralel dengan situasi di luar sana. Bahkan volume suara permainan Hades berhasil melampaui komposisi Poseidon. Para wisatawan, yang tadinya hanya merasa sedih, kini memegang leher mereka, berusaha keras menahan kesakitan hebat yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Setiap not dari biola Hades membuat leher mereka serasa tergorok pecahan kaca tajam. Lutut mereka jatuh di atas pasir, dan dengan suara tertahan mereka meraung, "Air…air…"

Poseidon mulai memperkuat permainan pianonya, berusaha menyelamatkan para wisatawan tersebut. Lantunan pianonya pun terbawa angin, dan akhirnya mengobati tenggorokan para wisatawan yang terbakar. Orang-orang itu merasakan kelegaan setelah menerima dentingan piano indah selaik guyuran air segar itu. Mereka kini tidak merasa kesakitan lagi.

Hades tersenyum dingin.

Ia berdiri di atas piano Poseidon, menggesek biolanya dengan lebih menyayat, menghasilkan alunan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan, membuat para wisatawan kini menjerit tak terkontrol. "Air!!! Air!!!"

Poseidon, masih dengan tempo yang tenang, kembali berusaha untuk melampaui permainan saudaranya. Komposisi piano dan biola tersebut terdengar begitu serasi, tetapi sebenarnya keduanya sedang berperang: sang piano bersikeras untuk menyelamatkan, sang biola berambisi untuk menghancurkan.

Pada akhirnya, ketika jeritan orang-orang itu semakin menggema, Poseidon menatap Hades tajam.

"Hentikan, Hades," katanya rendah.

…

Hades perlahan menghentikan gesekannya, dan berdiri diam di atas_ grand piano ivory_ itu.

Orang-orang di luar terkapar pingsan.

…

…

Enam menit berlalu.

Poseidon menghela napas putus asa ketika Hades tiba-tiba mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bermain biola lagi. "Hades, sudah kubilang—"

Poseidon tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia mendengar intro yang dilantunkan biola Hades. _Liebestraum_ milik Liszt. …

Memukau.

Poseidon sampai berharap penghuni Gunung Olympus bisa ikut mendengarnya. _Nymph, muse, kemarilah dan lihatlah Hades di sini…, _gumamnya dalam hati.

Sungguh…permainan Hades kali ini sangat berbeda.

…

Permainannya begitu indah…dan cerah.

Tidak ada darah, api, atau bahkan jeritan di dalamnya. Permainan Hades kali ini begitu mengingatkan Poseidon akan sungai-sungai bening…

Pepohonan rindang….

Kecantikan bunga _azalea_…

Burung_ nightingale_….

Keindahan musim semi….

Harum rumput berembun di pagi hari….

Langit biru bersapukan awan selembut _marshmallow_….

Tulip di tepian kincir angin…_. _

Gulali….

…

Kebahagiaan.

Simfoni yang membahagiakan. Dan mengundang kebahagiaan.

_Hades-kah dia_? pikir Poseidon. Apakah dia benar-benar sang maestro kegelapan yang dua ratus silam telah menyayat leher penduduk Italia hanya dengan sapuan kuasnya…? Bagaimana mungkin seorang maestro kegelapan bisa memainkan _Liebestraum_ dengan begitu cantiknya…?

Sekali lagi, lantunan biola itu amat paralel dengan keadaan di tepi lautan sana. Orang-orang yang tadinya pingsan, kini sadar kembali. Mata mereka dihiasi sinar bahagia, berkerlip dengan antusiasnya. Tangan mereka terentang, menari dengan elok di atas pasir lembut yang menggelitik kulit kaki mereka. Mereka begitu bahagia…belum pernah mereka merasa sebahagia ini. Ini bukanlah ekstasi atau eforia. Ini adalah bahagia yang begitu terkait dengan romansa.

Cinta.

_Liebestraum_, bahasa Jerman yang berarti "Mimpi-mimpi tentang Cinta".

Perlahan-lahan, kedua tangan lentik Poseidon kembali menari di atas piano. Ia mengiringi permainan Hades dengan khidmat, menyentuh, dan sepenuh hati. Kini denting piano dan gesekan dawai biola tersebut bersanding dengan rukun. Sama sekali tidak saling melawan seperti tadi. Kegelapan pun akhirnya sirna, digantikan dengan sebuah taman yang indah, melatari dua dewa mitologi dan alat musik mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hades turun dari piano Poseidon. Ia meletakkan biolanya di udara, meninggalkan cosmonya sebagian, sehingga biola beserta tongkatnya itu bisa tetap melantunkan nada walaupun Hades tidak memainkannya.

Poseidon melakukan hal yang sama. Ia berdiri, meninggalkan cosmonya sebagian agar pianonya bisa tetap memainkan_ Liebestraum_, lalu mengikuti Hades yang melangkah pelan menuju rangkaian bunga _daffodil_ yang terletak di tepi sungai jernih.

"_For oft_," Hades berkata dengan lirih, mengutip puisi William Wordsworth, "_when on my couch I lie... In vacant or in pensive mood, They flash upon that inward eye… Which is the bliss of solitude; And then my heart with pleasure fills… And dances with the daffodils…_"

Hening yang menjemput begitu sarat arti... Poseidon memandang Hades yang membelakanginya, rambut hitam saudaranya itu bergerak lembut tertiup sepoi angin.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan…bila kau tetap bisa mempersembahkan _Liebestraum _yang penuh kecerahan…juga puisi Wordsworth yang kau kutip tadi," kata Poseidon, juga dengan suara lirih. "Kau bisa memainkan komposisi Liszt itu dengan amat indah. Untuk beberapa saat aku ragu bahwa kau adalah saudaraku yang selalu dinaungi oleh gelap… Tetapi kenyataannya, kau, saudaraku, memang benar-benar memainkan komposisi itu. Kau juga mengutip puisi Wordsworth yang mencintai alam. Dunia akan damai bila kau tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk membunuh dan menyakiti. Dunia akan tersenyum bila kau bisa terus melantunkan komposisi indah Liszt."

"Itu tidak mungkin," sahut Hades, suaranya dingin.

"Mengapa?" tanya Poseidon, meskipun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Karena keindahan, kecantikan, musim semi, dan kecerahan…selalu mengingatkanku pada satu nama yang tidak akan pernah bisa kuraih lagi…," kata Hades, mata hijaunya memandang jauh ke depan.

Poseidon tersenyum. "Atau satu kata yang tidak akan pernah ingin kau gapai lagi."

Hades menoleh menatap Poseidon sejenak, lalu kembali memandang nanar. "Benar. Karena itulah aku tidak akan sanggup untuk terlalu sering berkutat dengan melodi dan sajak yang kau sebut _indah_ itu"

Poseidon mengerti.

Di tengah-tengah hawa dedaunan pohon _magnolia _yang harum…dan embun yang merekah dari rerumputan, dan tak lupa, komposisi milik Liszt yang masih bergulir…Poseidon pun mulai menarik kesimpulan dari semua perilaku saudaranya. Dari musik yang mereka lantunkan tadi. Dari setiap huruf yang terucap.

Bahwa dia, Hades, menyukai gelap. Bukan karena gelap adalah gelap. Tetapi karena gelap adalah antonim dari terang. Layu adalah antonim dari mekar. Gugur adalah antonim dari semi.

Semi yang mengingatkannya pada seorang dewi…

Dia, Hades, membenci keindahan. Ia bahkan pernah mencungkil mata hijaunya dan berniat untuk membuangnya ke samudra hanya karena ada orang yang menyebut matanya _indah_. Ia mungkin sudah kehilangan matanya sejak lama bila Poseidon tidak segera menolongnya.

Semua itu karena seorang dewi… Putri dari pecinta kesuburan. Wanita yang menyukai taman, dan cerahnya keindahan. Per-se-fo-ni. Begitu indah ejaan namanya. Per-se-fo-ni. Begitulah dewi itu disebut dan dipanggil.

Hades membenci bunga, kecantikan, musim semi, dan satu kata yang tidak ingin ia gapai lagi. Cinta… Hades membenci cinta. Juga aroma manis dan kelembutan simfoni.

Karena semua itu selalu mengingatkannya pada seorang dewi….

Hanya satu dewi. Yang ia cintai sepenuh hati, meskipun egonya menolak untuk mengakui.

Per-se-fo-ni…

Hanya Per-se-fo-ni…

*

*

**End**

*

*


End file.
